Last Resort
by Kosmic
Summary: You first might want to read hreat of Sorrow then The New Age of Xiaolin Showdown. A great evil demon is revived and awaken to make choas in the world. Can our heros save the world again? Discontinued
1. End of a Peacefull Moment

**Kosmic: **Sorry for the wait everyone, but it is finally here, the sequel to The Beginning of a New World. If you have not read The Beginning of the New World do so. Everyone might want to read Heart of Sorrow as well because well it will make sense once you do that.

**Evila: **So all of your work is finally done but your job. Good! Finally we can go on with this never ending stories you have. Don't forget to update your other stories.

**Kosmic:** I won't forget. Hope if you would please disclaimers.

**Hope: **I am going to say it once so listen up everyone. Kosmic does not own Xiaolin Showdown. Now on to the story.

**The End of the Peaceful Moment**

Raimundo launched himself into the air with his wings dodging his friend's attack. Raimundo looked down at Omi, Clay, and Kimiko before he power bombed them. Omi skidded on the ground and came to a stop. Clay flipped himself off the ground as Kimiko lands on her feet.

"Very good young ones, you may now end your training and start on your chores." Master Fung announced to the Wudia dragons. The dragons bowed to Master Fung and walked off to do their chores.

Raimundo and the others went to clean the grand hall. Kimiko took out the chore list to see how they were suppose to clean it.

"Master Fung wants us to hand scrub the Grand hall!" Kimiko yelled out in anger as she tares up the chore list.

"Didn't we like do this before? I thought we cleaned this place up and made sure it would never get dirty again." Raimundo said as he folded his arms and wings.

"Well be better get it started instead of talking about it." Clay said as he walked up to the bucket of soupy water and took a cloth.

"Clay are you still out bummed out that Jill had to leave?" Omi asks his dear friend Clay as Kimiko and Rai sigh.

"Come on Omi lets start and not talk about it. It is the best thing to do Omi." Kimiko said as she walks over to get a soapy cloth.

Dojo slithers in as Omi and Raimundo get their soapy clothes. Dojo slithered up to Raimundo.

"Raimundo Master Fung wants to see you." Dojo said as Rai drops the rag and walks off.

------

Evila stood on top of the mountain over looking the Xiaolin temple. She looked at Raimundo who was exiting the grand hall. Evila closes her eyes as she mumbles under her breath.

"Peace will be broken soon and someone going to die. Don't let it be you Xiaolin hero Raimundo." Evila spoke to herself as Hope walks up to her.

"Mom what do you mean someone is going to die? The world is at peace thanks to us killing Wuya and Chase." Hope said as Evila laughs a little as she turns her back to the Xiaolin temple.

"I sense that a great and powerful evil is going to be awakened. It is far stronger then I nor Alex could even defeat. Alex is as well feeling this evil that is about to awake." Evila said to Hope as Hope looked down at the temple.

"There is always around everything even death. I know it because I believe in hope like that. Never give up hope no matter what. I know no one has to die mother." Hope said as Evila broke out in laughter.

"First off my dear daughter there is no way around death except us. We are cursed to not die. I wish I could die so I can feel the pain of those I have killed a long time ago." Evila said as a small memory returns to her.

"I some times wish I could forget those memories." Evila said then turned into a bird to fly off.

------

Nova looked out from the sky palace as he watches the clouds. Nova could sense something that was not normal as if an ancient demon is about to be awakened.

"Could it be? No, I can't be him. I was one of the four legends who killed off that demon. But why do, I feel as if he is going to be resurrected soon. It took the others lives but mine. Millions died when that demon was around." Nova said as he puts his left hand on his head.

Nova walked off to the room Evila was sealed away. _If some how he is coming back, I need my Holy Striff Sword. I lost the sword when I battled Evila so I must find her or that battle spot. _Nova thought to himself.

------

Alex stood by a beach looking out at the sea. The wind blows toward Alex's face, with his hair being blown. Alex turned around to look at the town he was near.

"No one needs to die. If this creature awakens, it will kill anyone and anything. It will be The Armageddon, the end of the world. I must not let that happen. I will protect this world and not let it die like my world." Alex said then turned back to the sea.

------

Wuya walks up to Chase grinning evilly. She swirled around happy being alive. Chase was not amused by this. Chase owes his life to an evil wizard the he knows nothing about.

"Wuya have you found out away to revive this evil wizard who gave us live?" Chase asked Wuya as Wuya nods her head yes.

"Do you want me to revive him now or later?" Wuya asked as Chase closes his eyes.

"I want to get this over with so I do not have to owe him anything, but I would like to learn more about him. Are you sure you don't know anything else about him Wuya?" Chase asked once again to Wuya.

"Like I said before all I know is he is strong, powerful, and had a demon of a master who was slain some guy name Neo. That's all I truly know my darling Chase." Wuya told Chase as she walks up to Chase and sits on his lap.

"Very well then. Lets bring this wizard back to life." Chase told Wuya who simply nods her head yes.

------

"Once these foolish stupid humans bring me back to life, my master will rule this pathetic world. No one can defeat my master. Soon the world will be no more."

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic: **Please read and review this chapter. I need opinions here and reviews to wanting me to keep working on them.


	2. Release the New Power

**Kosmic: **:looks at everyone and blinks: I know everyone has been waiting for a good long time for this chapter. Sorry about the long wait but I am ready and able to type for the good reviewers.

**Release the New Power**

"Raimundo I believe you can also sense some very powerful very evil is about to happen, am I correct?" Master Fung asked Raimundo who nods.

"Yes I do sense it master Fung, but for some reason I feel as if I encountered this evil before." Raimundo told his master who closes his eyes.

"You might have had Raimundo in a past life. I fear for your safety and the others. I know you might be able to take on this evil sense you are part sky dragon, but I fear that the others can not." Master Fung said as he opens his eyes.

"Master Fung in my studies here in the temple I read that the four chosen monks have sealed their might powers away. If we could find these seals I believe we can all beat this up coming evil." Raimundo told his master.

"Yes this is true Raimundo, but they sealed their powers away because they could not control their powers when fully using them. Dashi may have trained them but I do not believe you and the others could tame and control them." Master Fung said disagreeing what Raimundo had thought.

"You don't know that unless we try Master Fung. Let us try to control these powers. Kimiko can control the blue fire from the pheniox, Clay can tame the sand from the mighty earth golem, Omi is disaplened to calm the seas from laviathin, and I can calm the storm from the **Abroholos dragon." Raimundo said trying to convene his master.**

**"I trust your judgment Raimundo. Make the world safe with these powers. Now tell the others while I prepare a map to where the seals lie." Master Fung said as Raimundo bowed then ran off to tell his friends.**

**Evila flew for awhile until she noticed Alex near a forest. Evila flew down followed by Hope. Evila landed near by and kept herself unseen. Hope did the same not knowing why Evila was doing so.**

**Evila watched as Alex formed chains around his wrists and knees. Alex pulled at the chains as if he was trying to free himself from them.**

**"I will regain my lost powers! I will break these damn chains!" Alex yelled as he breaks one of the wrist chains.**

**Evila and Hope watched as the chains disappear. Alex looked at where Evila and Hope were.**

**"You can come out of hiding now if you wish. I know both of you are there." Alex said as Evila and Hope made them selves seen.**

**"What were you doing, what lost power? When I fought you long ago you had the powers you have now." Evila said as Alex turned his back to her.**

**"Back then you tricked me Evila. You lied to me and used me to kill my friends. Sure it was you who helped me gain the power I have, but you then tricked me to kill my best-friend. Leave me be Evila, I need to get ready for this new evil." Alex said then disappeared.**

**Evila lowered her head remembering the past days. _Yes I did trick you but I loved you back then. A story in my life I must do something big to tell you I am sorry._ Evila thought as Hope flies off to the east.**

Nova flew over to a mountain peak and lands. He looked down into a wasted ground. It looked like a huge battle once took place there. Blood stains and mountain rubble are everywhere in sight.

"I battled Evila here, lets hope my Striff sword is here somewhere." Nova said then went down into the battle ground.

Chase threw a potion on the ground as black mist fills the area. Wuya shot out some magic at the black mist as a form starts to appear.

An old man with a black long beard and black eyes stood there. He is wearing a black blood stained robe as he wore no shoes. His black hair was spiked up as he looked at Wuya and Chase.

"Thank you for bringing me back to life. I know you brought me back to life only because I brought both you back to life but I feel as if I must do something greater in return." The dark wizard said and bowed his head.

"All I want to know is about your last master after that I want you to leave my sight." Chase demanded as the dark wizard took a step back.

"Even though my master is dead I will keep my word to him. I am keeping my word to never speak about him ever. Even if you make me talk when I speak of him I will speak in the demonic tongue due to a spell my master put on me." The dark wizard told Chase who doesn't seem amused.

"Fine then leave my sight and never bother me." Chase demanded as the dark wizard did as told.

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic: **I hope everyone enjoyed this as it rattled my brain so much. Please review and be happy!


	3. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

Due to the fact that I did not tell my friends I was working on this story I got in trouble. My friends and myself are making a story that this story is some what going off of. We are making this story and publishing it. I can not keep working on this story until we publish it.

I am sorry for not updating this story but now I cant update it. For everyone who has been waiting I am sorry.

I am also sorry to say is I am going to finish one Xiaolin Showdown story. The rest are being put down. Xiaolin Showdown is no longer interesting. I am moving on for good now.

It was fun until it lasted. I may be back if the show is seen with the forth season. For those I read their stories I will keep reading them because I do not want to leave all of you behind me.


End file.
